Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layered chip electronic component.
Description of the Related Art
An inductor, a multi-layered chip component, is a representative passive element capable of removing noise by configuring an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor.
A multi-layered chip type inductor may be manufactured by printing and stacking conductive patterns so as to form a coil in a magnetic substance or in a dielectric substance. The multi-layered chip inductor has a structure in which a plurality of magnetic or dielectric layers on which conductive patterns are formed are multi-layered. Internal conductive patterns within the multi-layered chip inductor are sequentially connected by via electrodes formed in each magnetic layer so as to form a coil structure within a chip to implement targeted inductance and impedance characteristics.
Recently, demand for miniaturization of the multi-layered chip inductor has increased. Even in the case of manufacturing the miniaturized multi-layered chip inductor, there is a defect in that a relatively large cutting margin to a chip size for preventing delamination is formed.
Therefore, a need exists for a development of a multi-layered chip inductor capable of securing high capacity while being miniaturized.